Always gonna be there
by Lostchic17
Summary: ..its always gonna be there isnt it? you & me?" My version of what happens after these words are spoken.
1. Two sides, One feeling

**Ok so this is my first fanfic.I was planning it as a one shot but I realised I could go somehwat far with this so we'll see..lets see how the reviews are first then I make it further lol Anyways Uhm As much I as I hate to this I Do not own One Tree hill lol and it belongs to the cw/wb whatever it is now lol Thanx again**

* * *

Always gonna be there

"…it's always gonna be there isn't it? You and me?"

And then my heart dropped. I just played it off with a quick nod and soft smile but inside, my stomach was turning in to knots.

Last year Lucas and I went through so much together and we weren't even a couple. Just a secret romance hidden beneath the surface. Secret meetings, hidden kisses, stolen glances. And that was enough for me, as long as I had Lucas, that's all that really mattered.

Then there was that one obstacle. Brooke.

I never meant nor wanted to hurt her, she had always been my best friend, hell my only real family. She was always there for when I needed it most, especially when my mom died. She was the only person I could really let in.

Until I met Lucas.

He immediately broke through my walls just like that. I remember the first day I met him, I was so closed off and defensive, in other words I was a bitch, but yet he didn't give up and that's what surprised me the most. I remember telling Haley that he could really see me, right down to my very soul and that's what made me love him. He told me my art mattered and from that day he's had my heart and I never really got it back …

"_Your art matters...It's what got me here."_

I look over to see him squinting his eyes lost in thought, something I always found cute.

Hmm ...I wonder what he's thinking about. Oh right…Brooke.

Lucas' POV

"_It's always gonna be there...you and me..."_

I don't know what made me say it, it just felt right, and it was the truth.

Peyton Sawyer had always been in my heart since the first moment I saw those blond curls and chickeny legs. She intrigued me. She was different from every girl I've met. She loved music, created amazing art and seemed darker than others, especially for a cheerleader.

"_Why are you a cheerleader? No offense or anything but your about the least cheery person I know"_

After that day I knew we'd be in each other's lives. Who knew I'd fall in love along the way.

I just had to be with her. She was the only person who really knew me and made me feel alive.

But then Brooke came in the picture and things got complicated.

I never meant to hurt Brooke. I liked her, I did but… Its Peyton you know? _My Peyton_. I could never let go of her…Even now as I sit here across from her, she still gives me the same chills I had the day we first spoke. It would always be _her._

Just then a voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"..I'm really sorry about Brooke. I know it didn't go the way you hoped but she's coming back, you could always try again."

"Yeah...I guess." He said as if almost he didn't care.

"You just gotta give her some time, considering everything that's happened. She'll open up when she's ready." Even though It was killing Peyton to say this, she still cared about his happiness, and if that meant Brooke then she was gonna be there for him, no matter what she was feeling.

"Do you ever think about it?"

"About what?" she asked, a bit caught off guard by his question.

"About what happened…About us?" he said, the last part growing into a whisper.

_Everyday._

"Sure…Sometimes…why?" she asked slightly confused of where this was coming from.

"Do you think things would be different?"

"Different how?"

"Like if we never kissed that night in the motel room or if you never walked out on me at Nathan's party?" he said with a bit more hostility than intended. Peyton just sat there, staring into the eyes of the man she loved, growing with anger.

"Or when you chose Brooke after I told you I wanted all the same things or how about when you screwed some random bar slut? Then yes, things could be different." She said with sarcasm and anger dripping on every word.

"So it's my fault things turned out the way they did?" Lucas couldn't believe she was throwing this back in his face, he continued, as his anger did also.

"..Because if I remember correctly you also walked away from us after I broke it off with Brooke."

By this time Peyton was up and out of bed, with her hands on her hips and a fire in her eyes.

"Oh, so I'm the one to blame. Brooke was my best friend Luke, you knew I couldn't do that to her. I told you over and over I didn't want to hurt her. And YOU practically ran in to bed with some psycho whore right after. Guess it didn't take you long to get over us huh?" The longer she spoke the more her heart would break. Looking back on this past year was not something she wanted to face, especially with him.

"Well maybe if you didn't run from us, like you were good at, I never would have met her." And that was it…Too late to take it back now. Luke immediately regretted those words once they flew out his mouth.

He looked at Peyton and his heart broke.

She just stood there, mouth open in shock, tears threatening to fall.

_Why is he doing this? Why now?_

"Peyt-"but she didn't let him finish.

"I can't deal with this...Not now..." She said, hardly above a whisper.

"Peyton" … and with that she was out the door.

Luke didn't know why he said the things he did, but to him it was such a sore subject. He's spent sleepless nights always asking himself what if? And thinking about how things could be different. The night she walked away from him on the porch was the night his heart was shattered…The 2nd time by Peyton Sawyer.

He made his way down stairs, ready to barge out the front door and look for _his_ Blondie until he heard the sound of a few bangs from the kitchen. He made his way slowly down the hall and peeked his head in. There, he saw Peyton sitting on the counter focused on her hands. He saw her body shake a bit and he knew she was crying. He debated for a moment whether he or not he should wait or go right in. He counted to 60 then took a few steps into the room.

"Why Luke?"

Apparently his presence was known.

She looked up and continued.

"Why bring this up now? After all this time? At this moment? I JUST found out about my birth mother and YOU kissed Brooke." her voice cracked at the end, but she kept on.

"I've tried so hard to bury what I feel for you and just move on. Do you realize that this is the most time we've spent together in months?" she said trying her hardest to keep herself together, pretty sure she would break at any moment.

He looked away shamefully. He knew she was right. For the past few months they've grown apart and haven't been as close as they use to be. Realizing he hasn't been there for her like he should have been, regretting it all now.

She waited for him to respond and yet he just stood there and said nothing. She jumped off the counter top and started to walk away.

"You know what, this was a mistake, but I bet you knew that already." She said avoiding his gaze and trying to escape.

He didn't even give her chance to leave as he caught her hand and pulled her towards him.

"What are you talking about Peyton?" he said still holding on to her hand.

"Oh you don't remember?" she said, sarcasm in every word.

He shook his head.

She looked up at him, realizing how close they had become and continued.

"Brooke told me she found the box when we were…" she motioned between the two of them.

"Apparently I was a mistake." Her voice almost broke out into a sob, but she stood her ground, never looking away from his gaze.

"Peyt, you gotta believe-"

"Save it. I don't care, not anymore."

And with that she did what she knew best. Walked away.

Peyton walked out of the kitchen, into the living room and began pacing back and forth.

How could this night get like this? She thought. One minute there all fine and dandy and the now it feels like a lovers' quarrel.

Peyton didn't know what got her to open up but this was a conversation that was well over due. It was hard for her to look back at what they use to be. Didn't he understand how difficult it was for her to make the decision to end it? She did what she thought was best. He had no idea how much strength it took for her to get up every morning, knowing that it would be another day of not being with the man she loved ,all because she chose to let it go. Still to this day, it kills her every time she looks into those eyes, because all she's reminded of is the look on his face when she broke his heart.

She was still in love with Lucas Scott.

That moment, she heard a loud crash from the kitchen, followed by a line of curses.

She decided to make her way back finding a glass filled floor and Lucas slumped over the kitchen sink.

"Luke...What happ-"she stopped when he turned around and noticed some blood on his hand.

"You're bleeding". She walked over to him, grabbed his hand and inspected the cut.

"Its fine, just leave it." He said not looking in her direction.

"Don't be stupid come here". She grabbed his hand and brought it under the faucet.

The moment she grabbed his hand was the moment their eyes locked. They knew they both felt it, that bolt of electricity that shot threw them. She looked away, trying to cover her rosy cheeks.

Luke smiled at this.

"Just uh…Keep it there for a sec." She said, trying not to stutter and bent down in front of the cabinet under the sink. She sat there, feeling the pair of eyes on her, and took out the first aid kit.

She took his hand carefully and starting cleaning up the wound. Only Lucas Scott had the power of making a simple task terrifyingly nerve racking.

The whole time, Lucas was unable to look away. He was captivated by her. The way she would stuck out her tongue on the side of her mouth when she was in deep concentration and when a loose curl would fall upon her face.

She was simply beautiful.

Inside and out. The fact that she was overly pissed at him but was worried enough to take care of his hand and make sure he was ok said it all.

He knew he was head over heels for this girl. But could he really tell her now? For all he knew she didn't feel that way for him anymore, I mean hell she did have Jake, considering he was the one who called him.

And then there was that one small detail...me kissing Brooke.

He had to let her know how he was really feeling, especially after their blow up, theres no time like the present… He was still in love with Peyton Sawyer, hell he never stopped. And he planned on telling her.

Tonight.

* * *

**Just in case there was any confusion, when they start getting into conversation thats when it becomes General POV. I have to be honest, I wasnt really please with the beginning and the way I wrote Peytons feelings I didnt feel like re wording lol**

**So please please reviews are love! Like i said if reviews are good then I'll continue lol I'll post more soon.**

**Next is gonna be the Peyton box and "mistake" I have to plan how Im gona do Luke's love declaration cuz I want it to be perfect Ok now Im babbling anywoo thanx again!**


	2. Reunion of Two Lips

**So heres the second chapter. Its kinda short, which Im sorry for lol But I reallly liked how I ended it so I wanted to post it today. It probably took me like a half hour to write ths so Im quite proud of my self lol**

"Well that's the rest of it." Peyton said as she finished picking up the last pieces of glass.

After bandaging up his wound, Peyton and Luke began cleaning up the mess off the floor. Luke had insisted on doing it but Peyton just ignored his request and continued the clean.

Now standing there in awkward silence, Peyton was the first to break it.

"So how's your hand feeling?"

"It's better now...Thank you." He said genuinely and gave her a soft smile. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Listen, Peyton about before..."

She let out a frustrated sigh "Luke, can we please just forget this whole thing ok? Let's just pretend we never said anything and go back to the way things were" she said with a small voice, and a hint of sadness, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't think I can, Peyton...not until you let me explain."

"You don't have too-"

"But I want to Peyton, You need to know the truth….please?'' he said, with pleading eyes.

If it wasn't for his crippled hand and the desperation in his voice, Peyton would have told him to leave…But the way he was looking at her right now, she wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms. She gave a slight nod.

He smiled bright, grabbed her hand and led her out to the front porch.

They sat down, side by side, in comfortable silence and just breathed in the cool summer air. It was nights like these that made life seem simple and safe. It took you from reality and showed you how beautiful things really are. Lucas looked over and watched Peyton. She had her eyes closed, as if 

savoring the moment before it would vanish. This gave him a chance to just soak her in, like all the times he's done before.

She opened her eyes and looked over to see him looking at her. He then turned away, slightly blushing.

_Lucas Scott, Blushing? Who knew? _A small smile tugged at the side of her lip.

"So…" they said at the same time. They shared a light chuckle and Lucas began to speak.

"Peyton…I sorry about before, upstairs. I shouldn't have said that."

"Luke...You were right."

His eyebrows raised, slightly confused "What?''

"I kept running, from us and what we were. Every time we had the chance to be together I just blew it and walked away."

"Peyt-" she held up her hand

"Just let me get this off my chest." He nodded for her to continue.

"No one's ever wanted me the way you did Luke, not even Nathan. You said you wanted to be here" she placed her hand to her chest"… and I never let anyone here. When we went behind Brookes back, I just couldn't help myself, I felt like I had to be with you. It was the only thing that made sense in my life. But then I just got...scared." She finished in a small voice and looked down, afraid to meet his eyes.

He scooted closer and lifted her chin with his hand. She looked up and he could have sworn he fell in love all over again.

"Scared of what Peyt?''

She looked into his eyes, finding the courage to continue. She let out an uneasy breath.

"Scared of you…"

He looked at, her taken back at what she just said. He realized his hand was still holding her chin, and that moment his gaze fell to her lips. Her voice brought him back.

" I had never let a guy take control of my heart and my feelings, but then you came along. I was scared at how much you had felt for me… ". She wasn't aware of the few tears that had fallen but she wiped them away and sat up straight

"Let's just forget it...Luke ok...Just..." she began to stutter " What we had was just fling, it meant nothing…and it's over now"

"Peyton you have to listen to me when I say...I never said you were a mistake"

"Luke its fine ok I get it, you told Brooke so she would know that you still love her and its fine really." She began to ramble and stood up off the bench. She began to walk to the front door until she heard his voice.

"I meant what we did was a mistake". She froze in her spot and began to turn around.

"Us, going behind her back, THAT was a mistake…, Never you. Never us." He started to walk over to Peyton and stopped, rather closely and took her hands.

"The only real mistake I made with us...Was letting you go that night you came to my room."

She looked up at him, shock written all over his face.

"If I never let you go that night, we would still be together.''

And in one small movement, he cupped her face and stared into her eyes, and crashed his lips into hers.

It took her less than a minute to wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He snaked his arms around her waist and pushed her lightly against the door. A whole year worth of pent up love and tension was released in that kiss. In that moment there was no Brooke, there was no Jake.

It was just a reunion of two lips.

Lucas and Peyton.

* * *

**So there it is. I kinda went a different route then I wanted to, so now I dunno what Ima do the next chapter lol I gona bring up brooke and the box and stuff and Luke still needs to tell her he loves her so I have some work to do lol**

**And the ending was HARD TO WRITE lol i had no idea how to describe a freakin kiss, and it was an LP kiss so I wanted to make it perfect or somewhat perfect lol anywoo let me know what you think, your reviews and thoughts are love to me! thank you )**


	3. Authors Note

Ok so thank you everyone that reviewed I haven't updated in over a month and im so sorry about that.See this is why I wanted to do a one shot lol. I have half the chapter already written and its just finishing it thats the hard part.  
On another website I posted the chapter by it self and i wanted to post it here but i thought it was wayyy too short and i wanted to give you guys more so just hang with me here lol


	4. Bipolar Rollercoaster

I really suck at updating.See the chapter its two parts and one of them I had finished a while ago but i was too short for here and so I wanted to wait to give you more. So hope you likw

* * *

Peyton's POV.

You ever have a really vivid dream? One that when you wake up, you can pinpoint every detail, every line, ever y movement? And then somehow it's as if you never finish the dream? And you try and try to go back to sleep so you can somehow get back to where you left off but it just never happens? So then all you have is this cliffhanger and you just want to know how it ends? Well…that's how my night was. After Lucas kissed me, somehow we made it up to my bedroom. I remember slipping over to my stereo, putting on my iPod and hitting shuffle. I went to my bed where Lucas was already located and just layed with him, my head on his chest and his arm secured around me. The sounds of Snow Patrol floated through the room, and we just layed there listening to the melody.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything._

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything or Anyone_

I hear him breathe in a content sigh .I feel his eyes on me, burning a hole through me as if trying to read my thoughts. My only thought his him and the feeling of security that's floating through my body.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and Just forget the world._

I hear him humming and singing along to the song. I know this is one of his favorite's .It's the first song on the mixtape I made him, a "thank you" for him helping me through my mom's anniversary week.

P.S Whatever.

_I Don't quite know._

_How to say_

_How I feel_

We've barley spoken since we've come in here. Just trying to soak in this moment , making it last as long as we can. We made, somewhat of a silent agreement; I guess you could say, to just live in this moment. And wait to open up old wounds tomorrow. Now it's just us.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

I hear him breathe in and hesitate as if he was going to say something, but then stop. I look up at him and see him staring at the ceiling.

"Luke…" I touch his cheek lightly and he turns and looks at him with those piercing blue eyes.

_All that I am._

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes._

_They're all I can see._

"…I'm in love with you Peyton."

_If I lay here._

_If I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me _

_And Just forget the world._

_

* * *

_

I didn't even have to open my eyes to know it was morning, as I felt the sun hitting me from the window

_Damn those curtains _I thought.

I slowly open my eyes almost blinded by the light, I look over to the clock on my night stand

9:45

_Ugh, way to earlier...Need...Coffee _

I roll over on my back and feel the cold empty space next to me. I sit up and look around the lighted room and see nothing. No sign of human life.

I lay back down and stare up at the ceiling, starting to feel the tears burning behind my eyes

Saying last night was crazy would be an understatement. More like a rollercoaster. One minute we're in this room next we're arguing and then on the porch giving a show to the neighbors. It seemed so unreal, almost like a dream and the fact that it actually happened shocks me the most. It just seemed so…perfect. I felt like I was living in a fantasy world where everything was going my way. But now it's a new day. Reality has made a crash landing.

Time to get up and face it.

No...I think reality can go on without me for a little while.

"…_I'm in love with you Peyton."_

_Silence,_

"_I know it's a bit sudden, but I can't lie anymore Peyton. I love you, I always have."_

_Peyton just layed there, in shock over the 3 words spoken to her. This has to be a dream, she thought. The way the night started, she never expected this to happen._

_She lifted herself slowly off the bed and began to pace back and forth at the foot of her bed._

"_Peyton, please say something."_

"_What do you want me to say Lucas." She said a bit louder than intended. "Did you expect me to just jump in your arms, forget that the past couple months never existed and pretend that everything's ok? That this..." she motioned between the two of them "...is okay?"_

_Between her words Lucas had risen off the bed and began walking slowly towards her during every word she spoke._

"_Peyton the only thing I ever expected from you was to just be honest with me. Nothing more."_

"_Luke I am being honest. You can't just act like this is gonna end like some fairytale, I mean I don't even know if your being true right now."_

_Taken back by her words, Lucas just stood there staring in those eyes, feeling more and more vulnerable by the minute. He reached out and took both her hands in his and began to speak._

"_Peyton, all I want to do is be honest with you. I need you to trust me again. I know that these past few months have been screwed up and I'm so sorry for that, I just wanted you know…I needed you to know how I felt…how I've always been feeling .I just need you to trust me."_

_It's a good thing Luke was holding her up, because Peyton could feel her legs about to give out. The effect this boy had on her was scary and those piercing blue eyes staring straight down to her soul didn't help either. She began to contemplate her next move. All she wanted to do was go back to lying down in his arms, before he said the words. She looked around her room, not able to look in his face anymore scared she would break. It was that moment her eyes caught the picture she drew of the three of them shooting at the heart. Now it all just seemed so wrong._

"_I can't do this again...it's not right". She mumbled still staring at the picture._

"_Peyton please it's not the same as before all that matters is us."_

"_And what about Brooke?"_

_And there is was. The big elephant in the room. The one thing standing between her and the man she longed to be with._

_She stared a Lucas, a look of guilt sketched on his face. _

"_Peyton, I like Brooke but you are so much more than she ever was…"_

"_Oh so the 'you wanting to be with her' was just an act?" she said sarcasm in full force._

"_I did want to be with her, but I thought you wanted to be with Jake? Was that an act too?"_

"_I did want to be with Jake, I never hid that, Jake will always have a place in my heart but YOU were the one to call him. Why would you call Jake if you wanted to be with me? You wanted to be honest right? You wanted me to trust you? How can I if you say you love me and yet everything you've done these past few months show just the opposite? You weren't around, you never knew all the crap I had to deal with. I'm sorry if that doesn't scream 'love' to me."_

_All Lucas could do was nothing. He just stood there, watching as his love yelled and cried and broke down in front of him. He just stared in her eyes, filled with the heartache he knew he put there._

"_Luke maybe you should just go tonight, okay?" she said more calm as she turned away and began to wipe her eyes._

"_No, I promised you I'd stay .I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Luke I'll be fin-…" but he interrupted._

"_I'm not leaving you Peyton." Knowing she wouldn't win she just nodded._

"_Take my dad's room"._

_He nodded as walked over to her, gave her a kiss on the forehead and spoke in a whisper._

"_I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I never cared, 'cause I do Peyton. I never stopped."_

_And with that he was out the door, as she sank down on the floor and broke into tears._

Reality Blows.

* * *

Okies so there it is. I know it didnt really develope some sort of story, it just brought more drama lol I have ideas for the next few chapters so In the next few weeks you will get an update

and i know im a week late but OMG how GORGEOUS was the LP reunion?!

"..I wanna be slefish with youu" how freakin adorable was that?! god i love the smell of victory lol


	5. Breaking the Ice

After letting the reality of last night and her now situation sit in, It took Peyton about a good 10 minutes to get up out of bed and slouch her way downstairs .A soon as she hit the stairs it was then she heard the faint sounds of humming and rustling coming from the kitchen.

She slowly made her way through the hallway, picking up a some sort of object along the way, just in case.

She inched her way closer, slower to the doorway, still hearing the humming of something that sounded vaguely familiar.

Very slowly, she peeked her head around the corner and standing there, back turned was the one she least expected to see.

There was Lucas, standing in her kitchen, making is way through like he owned the place.

She just stood there a few seconds, taking in the sight in front of her. The fact that he was there after the night before just made her heart fall. It was like neither one could stay away, like some magnet force just kept pulling them together.

Too caught up in her staring, Peyton didn't realize her hold on the object was starting to fail as soon as it hit the ground with a crash.

"Peyton...what the hell..."

"Sorry..Im sorry..I just came down and heard noises and grabbed this, whatever this is..and then I I saw you and freaked and that dropped...." Peyton began to babble on ,feeling nervous about the awkward situation.

"Peyton....Stop, Its ok. Its my fault I shouldn't have came in here like that."

"No, no Its fine. Just a little surprised to see you here.....Why are you here?" she asked, nervous for the answer.

Lucas stayed silent, he thought about his answer. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was and that all he wants is to be with her. But instead he said this

"Figured you could use some food." he said with a slight chuckle.

_Good...Safe._ He thought.

God, why did she love this boy so much.

"Thanks Luke. You didn't have to."

"I know..but I wanted to."

They stood and stared awkwardly for a few minutes, not sure what to do next.

Peyton was the first to break the ice.

"Shall we?" she said pointing to the food.

"Are you sure Peyton? I mean if it's to weird with me being here I'll go"

"Luke, don't be stupid." she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the table.

" Stay." she gave him small smile of reassurance, as she sat down.

He sat down, easily convinced to stay and they both began to eat .Quietly.

Both lost in there own thoughts. Usually the silence between them had always been comfortable, but this time not so much. You could feel the tension and the vibe being too rough.

They continued to sit, and eat, and not speak. Only thing they really did was throw glances at each other.

When Peyton would look down at her food, it gave Lucas the opportunity to gaze at her, and take in her beauty. It was the way her hair fell and the way her nose scrunched up that turn him to jelly inside. Of course when she would look up he would glance quickly away as if something caught his attention. Peyton was amused by this. She didn't like the awkward tension between them, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Tired of the games she decided to break the silence.

"So uh..before when I came in, what were you humming?.it sounded familiar."

"Oh. Uhm...Snow Patrol." he said slightly embarrassed..

"Chasing cars..no wondered it sounded familiar.' she said in a sad voice.

Lucas caught this and decided it was time to man up.

"Peyton, I think we should talk about last night. Im sorry it went the way it did and Im sorry I pushed it on you like that. It wasn't fair. But if taking back what I said would make us Ok right now...I wouldn't do it, not for anything."

Her eyes widened, taken back at what he just said.

"What?" she said stunned.

"Im in love you Peyton. I mean that with every fiber of my being and that won't change, not for Jake not for Brooke not for anybody. I love you and if I need to fight for you I will, I want to be with you."

Peyton just sat, staring, mouth open, tears blurring her vision.

"Well,..that's a good way to break the ice."

"Yeah.." Lucas chuckled slightly and began to get up and leave.

Peyton followed him to the living room where he was heading for the door.

"Luke..what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"Leaving? So what your declare your love and run. Is that how it works?"

He turned around sharply and didn't realize how close Peyton had gotten.

"What do you want from me Peyton? I told you how I felt. I told you I love you and what do I get? You either get angry for it or you make fun of it."

"Luke..please.."

"I know that you can't trust me cause of Brooke and I know that you don't want history to repeat itself but that's all you ever say. It's the only excuse you can come up with. If you don't want me Peyton all you have to do is say it. I lost you once, I think I could do it again."

"Luke will you shut up."

"Why?"

"Because I do love you, you idiot. If you would have waited and not been so quick to leave I would have told you that." there was a slight pause. She slowly walked up to him and grabbed his face. "Lucas Scott, I am insanely in love with you."

He didn't realize that he had been holding in a breathe and that his face was stained with tears.

"Really?" he said in a small voice.

"Of course. I always have been. There has never been a day that goes by where I don't think of you. You've always been here Luke."

She took his hand and place it over her heart.

"I want everything with you" she smiled, repeating the words Lucas had spoken just a few months before.

She slowly pulled his face towards her and kissed him with everything she had. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, never wanting to let go. It was this moment they had been waiting for. It was this moment that took fighting and tears to get to.

It was this moment they would remember, as the moment they vowed they would love each other forever.


End file.
